


Manipulative Gods (Wolf in Sheep's Clothing)

by Delve_intothe_Depths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Gods suck, I saw the tags and I had to post this, Percy Jackson deserves better, SO, because fuck you, because fuck you x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delve_intothe_Depths/pseuds/Delve_intothe_Depths
Summary: I saw the tags "because fuck you" and "because fuck you x2" and wanted to post something using those tags.I remembered writing this back in January when I first heard the song and then I completely forgot about it.PERCY Jackson decides to say "Fuck you!" to the gods.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase mentioned - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Manipulative Gods (Wolf in Sheep's Clothing)

Percy was cleaning his apartment after his last quest.

He had just gotten home, and had spent a peaceful week watching movies, playing games, talking with his mom, and catching up on culture.

His girlfriend, Annabeth, was currently visiting her family.

He had been cleaning since 7 am that Saturday and had music playing in the background.

Suddenly, a different song came on.

_ 'Hahaha this is about you' _

Percy paused what he was doing as Apollo struck inspiration into his headphones.

_ 'Beware, beware, be skeptical _

_ Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold _

_ Deceit so natural _

_ But a wolf in sheep's clothing  _

_ Is more than a warning _

Something in the music and words moved his very soul and he listened carefully to the words.

When he finished the song, he made the possibly worst decision in his 18 years of life.

He ran to Olympus.

As soon as he made it to the 600th floor (screw you elevator guy, I'm Percy fucking Jackson, now give me the key) he ran into the amphitheater and hooked his phone up to the speaker system.

After turning everything on max and attracting quite a bit of attention from the minor gods and goddesses, Percy grabbed the microphone and began to talk.

"HEY GODS! I'VE GOT A LITTLE SOMETHING FROM THE DEMIGODS!"

He pressed play and began to sing in a voice only Sally Jackson and Apollo had heard, a voice Poseidon had heard whispers of over the years Percy had run to the beach to sing.

_ 'Ha ha ha, this is about you' _

Gods and goddesses began to gather in the amphitheater and stayed quiet, wanting to hear what the Hero of Olympus had to say 

_ 'Beware, beware, be skeptical _

_ Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold _

_ Deceit so natural _

_ But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning' _

Apollo laughed as he recognized the song as the one he sent to Percy and began humming along as he zapped to Atlantis to seek refuge from Percy's insane plan.

_ 'Ba ba black sheep, have you any soul? _

_ No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?' _

He pointed to Hermes, who promptly followed Apollo's lead and raced to the Underworld.

_ 'Jack, be nimble, Jack be quick' _

Then spun around to look at Athena, at the next line. Mainly, because she has six to ten demigods a year.

_ 'Jill's a little whore, and her alibis are dirty tricks _

_ So could you _

_ Tell me, how you're sleeping easy _

_ How you're only thinking of yourself _

_ Show me, how you justify _

_ Telling all your lies like second nature _

_ Listen, mark my words, one day _

_ You will pay, you will pay _

_ Karma's gonna come collect your debt' _

Some gods began to look uncomfortable.

Percy's eyes glowed as his emotions poured into the words, placing everyone in a trance similar to charmspeak or the deadly sirens.

_ 'Aware, aware, you stalk your prey _

_ With criminal mentality' _

Percy's voice rang throughout Olympus and smothered all other sounds.

The next verse was filled with particularly strong venom in his words.

_ 'You sink your teeth into the people you depend on _

_ Infecting everyone, your quite the problem' _

Percy seemed to grin maniacally, as his eyes glowed a hauntingly bright sea green, and his abyss black hair grew sea green highlights and whipped dangerously and wildly around his chocolate colored skin.

_ 'Fe fi fo fum, you better run and hide' _

He stared directly at Zeus and Ares.

_ 'I smell the blood of a petty little coward _

_ Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick' _

He moved over to Artemis.

_ 'Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch' _

He motioned to everyone else in the amphitheater.

_ 'So could you _

_ Tell me how you're sleeping easy _

_ How you're only thinking of yourself _

_ Show me how you justify _

_ Telling all your lies like second nature _

_ Listen, mark my words, one day _

_ You will pay, you will pay _

_ Karma's gonna come collect your debt' _

Percy pivoted on one foot, shrugging nonchalantly.

_ 'Maybe you'll change _

_ Abandon all your wicked ways _

_ Make amends and start anew again _

_ Maybe you'll see _

_ All the wrongs you did to me _

_ And start all over, start all over again' _

Percy sneered at the crowd, and it was not a pretty picture on the normally laid back demigod.

_ 'Who am I kidding _

_ Now, let's not get overzealous here _

_ You've always been a huge piece of shit _

_ If I could kill you, I would _

_ But it's frowned upon in all fifty states' _

Percy glowed brighter and brighter, he began to float off the ground.

_ 'Having said that, _

_ BURN IN HEELLLL!!!' _

And the gods of Olympus knew no more.

MgMgMgMgMg

**_I couldn't decide if I wanted to post this part or not, so have fun I guess._ **

**_\- Deps_ **

Leaving Hestia, and Hephestus who were both in the mortal world looking at the advancements mortals made in the controlling of fire, such as the gas fireplace. Hecate, who was at a certain Scottish school of magic and Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone, Amphitrite, Thanatos, Aphrodite and a few other minor water and earth gods.

Apollo got the godly titles of god of the sky, parties and wine.

Hermes got the titles of god of the sky, moon, plants and languages.

Hestia got marriage, childbirth and young maidens.

Hephestus got wisdom and war.

Poseidon gained complete control over the sea with Amphitrite at his side.

Hades gained control over all the earth, and Persephone continued as usual.

Aphrodite, Thanatos and Hecate didn't change at all


End file.
